Wounded
by Lovelyworldlonelygirl
Summary: Lucas has finally made his decision, whether or not it's the right one only time will tell. After all, time heals all wounds [Mostly Brucas plus Leyton, Naley and Brulian] My version of season 6
1. Chapter 1

The quite empty house in Tree Hill shuttered as the winds outside blew heavily against it's stature. Brooke shivered slightly causing her injured ribs more pain. As if being alone once again in the big house wasn't enough, the creaks and other eerie noises didn't help the brunette fall into a slumber. Every time she closed her eyes there he would be, on top of her holding her in place so she wouldn't be able to stop him from what he would do next.

_"This is my store, this is __**my **__life." Brooke's raspy voice filled the empty store as she looked over it before leaving for the night, "It's what I wished for."_

_Turning off the lights she turned to open the door but to her surprise someone had bet her to it. She hadn't had any time to think about what was happening before she was thrown over one of the tables and he quickly followed. Whimpers left her mouth each time he brang his fist down and made contact with her._

_Turns out that Cheery needed to be saved for once, but this night her hero wouldn't be there to save her._

She hadn't stepped a foot inside the store since that night mostly because she was afraid he was still there or that the pool of her own blood he left her lying in was still where she had left it. She had always liked the colour red on her, it made her feel sexy, strong not to mention it brought out her best features but after her body had been bathed in it, she loathed the colour more and more every time she saw it.

She hadn't had the guts to look at herself in the mirror since that night, scared that who would look nothing like her and she didn't want to feel like a monster in her own body. Her whole body ached but she was too afraid to ask for help, afraid that if she did then this would all be real and not just some sick nightmare she'd had that night. She didn't need to worry her friends, they had their own problems to deal with.

She slowly but painfully pulled the comforter up her aching body as she began to tire, but she was too scared of letting her droopy eye lids fall shut, every time she had two eyes stared right back at her full of anger. But eventually they found themselves shut thankfully without the dark and wrathful staring back.

He robbed the thing she never thought she had, innocence.

* * *

Sun rays blared through the gap of Brooke's curtains blinding her when her eyes finally began to flutter open. As she pulled herself up a quiet yelp left her mouth from the pain that shot through her body by the quick movement. She'd barely left her room for the last two days only for when she needed to use the bathroom of course, though never for the kitchen she had lost her usually big appetite ever since that night.

Opening the door of her bedroom she weakly made her way out and into the kitchen deciding a cup of coffee would hopefully warm up the coldness she felt inside.

Her coffee was gone with 30 seconds, the burning she felt on her tongue distracted her from the pain she felt everywhere else. But after a while she was brought back from her distraction and back to her reality, a world full of pain.

_Maybe I'd better call Peyton again, _Brooke pondered for a minute or so debating whether she should tell Peyton about her attack.

_No, I couldn't dump this on her. She has so much going on right now._

But still she dialled her best friend's number for what felt like the tenth time. After a few rings she heard the familiar voice, but something was different it was filled with happiness.

"Hey best friend!" Peyton's voice cheered on the other line.

"HI, you didn't come home again." A huff of air left her throat as her ribs restricted the air she could breathe into her lungs.

"Oh yeah, well that's cos I'm in L.A with Lucas and we wanted you to be the first to know," She paused for a split second before continuing, "we're getting married!"

Her chest felt even tighter than before and her breathing began to quicken as she tried to regain her composure her throat let out a muffled cry that she hadn't known she had been keeping in.

"Brooke,_ Brooke, are you okay?" _Peyton's voice was filled with concern about the sound that she had tried to ignore played over and over again in her head.

"That's great , I'm happy for you." Brooke breathed as tears started to accumulate in her eyes, "_Both of you." _Brooke faked a laugh to get rid of the lump growing bigger by the second in her throat.

"Took you long enough." The comment made her best friend smile, which also led her fiancée to smile widely back.

"I gotta go Brooke but I'm so glad you're happy for us." The laughter from her line of the end only made Brooke's heart break even more knowing that Lucas would have been the cause for it.

Quickly she said her goodbye forgetting all about asking when they'd be back because right now she wished they never would.

The only thing that worried Brooke more than the horrible thought in her head was the jabbing pain in her heart that she hadn't felt in years, five years to be exact.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! I've decided to delete my other story and start afresh! I just needed something more to play around with but I appreciated all the reviews and I hope you'll like this one just as much. I tried to make the chapter longer than my other ones, but I hope you like my new idea and review/follow if you do! Plus message me whenever you need to, I'd love to hear from you or read your stories :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Pretty girl."_

_"Pretty girl, it's time to wake up baby." _

A smile swept across the sleeping brunette's face as the angelic voice called out for her, his voice was music to her ears and his random rambles about books and life were soothing to her ears, even though she usually had no idea what he was on about.

_"Wake up Pretty girl._"

Brooke reached out for the source of the voice, only to find the spot he had once occupied empty. Untouched sheets now taking up his place, her eyes opened as soon as she realized it had all been a dream, one she had experienced more times than she'd like to admit.

She had woken up alone again, she hadn't woken up to the same person every day since Lucas and she missed that, well that's what she told herself. She didn't miss him, just what they had. She just wanted what Peyton had that's all, Lucas Scott was one of them though she'd deny it when asked.

Odd how after five years she still felt this empty feeling, like something was missing and no matter how much clothes, pairs of shoes or how much money she could possess something always left her feeling like there was always missing. She had worked so hard for her dreams of running her own clothes store stocked with her own designs and yet that still wasn't enough.

Sitting herself up reminded Brooke of her injuries and quickly flashback's of the night she was attacked ran through her head. Leaving fear and a headache in their wake.

She had trouble believing that his tantalizing eyes and his pounding fists would ever leave her in peace. She was no longer oblivious to the bad things in the world and now in the back of her mind they would always be there, taunting her memories.

It had been two days since she phone called Peyton and found out that she was engaged to the only boy that she had ever loved. Peyton had called her a day later letting her now that she and Lucas would be returning today, Brooke worried on how Peyton would react to her injuries and had tried to come up with a believable story. Only one seemed to be half decent, that she had fallen down the stairs while doing the laundry.

Ignoring Haley and Nathan had been a harder task than Brooke had anticipated, not that she liked it she just couldn't deal with their questions. They had come over once since her accident but Brooke hadn't answered the door calling them the next day telling them she was at New York for a conference. She knew lying to her friends wasn't a good idea but she didn't want them worrying or her godson Jamie knowing the full extent of her injuries.

Her bruises and cuts had started healing themselves over the last few days, though she herself hadn't even begun.

Even though she was still recovering she new she would have to face the real world sooner or later, Peyton coming home being one of the reasons for her to get herself out of bed. As soon as she did she headed towards the bathroom with clean clothes under her arm, she winced at the pain she was receiving from her ribs as she did so but she knew she needed to do this.

Turning the water on she removed her clothing as pain free as she could and stepped into the shower cubicle. A yelp left the brunette's lips when the hot water came into contact with her bruised and battered skin, she quickly reached for the cold water knob turning it until the water was at a cooler temperature.

After a painful bathe, Brooke stepped back out of the cubicle met by coldness as soon as she did. As a bad habit her hand reaches to wipe the steam on the mirror as she looked at what was supposedly herself, she couldn't stare any longer but she couldn't bring her eyes away.

She had had a black eye before from her best friend but this time they were larger and much more prominent than she thought possible. Her ribs and the rest of her upper body weren't in much better condition. It was much more worse than she had expected.

After having enough seeing the aftermath of her attack she changed as quickly as possible, even though it caused her pain she just had to cover them and quickly too.

Opening the door she made her way out of the bathroom, her battered body lingering heavily on her mind had disappeared as soon as she saw her best friend in the lounge room of their apartment, her lips locked to none other than Lucas Scott.

Her heart stopped, she'd seen them kiss many times before but something felt different. She tried to shake away the feeling as she realized she'd be in for a world full of seeing the two sharing kisses and coughed to make herself known.

The couple broke away Peyton's smile wider than Brooke had ever seen it before, but it soon disappeared as she saw the Brunette. Her eyes filled with worry and confusion, Lucas' resembling them but they held something else that Brooke couldn't quite work out.

"Brooke! What happened to you?"

* * *

**A/N Howdy! I wanna thank you all for the reviews I've already received! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, maybe comment if you'd like me to make them longer? And any tips or ideas for the story or my writing I will happily take into consideration. Thanks guys! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews I want to thank dianehermans for messaging me about this story because it makes writing this feel so much more worth it and also to everyone else who has reviewed thank you a billion! I hope I do not disappoint with this chapter :)**

**Wounded Chapter three**

**"A true love is unstoppable, uncontrollable and impossible to let go of."**

* * *

They say that true love is hard to find, hard to keep and bloody damn sure it's hard to forget.

And Lucas wished so deeply that he could forget, that he could let go of 'what could of been' but for some blasted reason he hadn't been able to. He hoped that over time they were apart that feelings for the brunette would have diminished, but unfortunately for him he was met with both anger and happiness when he saw her in his room last year.

Anger, because he still cared for her when he had his girlfriend Lindsay, and happiness because he had missed her more than he would ever admit. They became good friends after their breakup and even when he was dating Peyton, she was surprising that Brooke Davis and she continued to do so now.

His memories were filled to the brim with her, sometimes he wished he could forget them and just start again but then he realized he would never have gotten to know her, the real her. Under all of the fake smiles, the expensive clothing, she had a vulnerable side one that he knew he had been the only one to see. She had even struggled letting her own best friend see her that way, though Peyton hadn't any trouble letting her all the way in. But the thing with Brooke was that she put everyone's problems and feelings above her own, and in the end maybe that's always been her downfall. Maybe that was _their _downfall.

When Brooke had called Peyton while they were in Vegas, the blonde couldn't hold her excitement and immediately wanted to tell her best friend the big news. Luke felt a lump grow in his throat when she asked him, how would Brooke react? He remembered a time when he had told her he was the guy for her and yet here he was engaged to her best friend. Oh how different his life had turned out since high school, whether it was better or worse he wasn't quite sure.

_"Hey it's me, look I'm at the airport and I've got two tickets to Las Vegas," Lucas paused as he wondered on whether this was crazy but quickly went on._

_"Do you wanna get married tonight?" He awaited impatiently for her answer and started to regret his choice until he heard her speak._

_"I'll be there in 15 minutes." _

_Smiling he quickly hung up, she said yes, he had chosen the right one._

_An old man cleared his throat earning Lucas' attention, he smiled at him before looking over at the rest of the airport waiting until he saw her familiar frame._

_**"**__I want to tell you something, son. It's the most important thing there is. Love. Finding the right person to spend your life with." Lucas looked back at him, his interest in the man growing by the second._

_"I know I made the right choice," Lucas argued and the older man nodded in his direction a loud and short laugh leaving his lips._

_"That's where it gets you. Thinking you had a choice. Love finds you, Son, you don't find love. It's got a little bit to do with destiny, fate, what's written in the stars. A lot to do with the simple fact most women are smarter than we are. And wily. Your sorry butt never had a chance." He grinned to himself but Lucas lost himself along the way his thoughts dragging him back to Tree Hill, where the girl he was once able to call his would be right now._

_"But if you want to believe you had a choice in the matter, I'd say you made a good one." The old man continued leaving a confused Lucas in his wrath._

_"Why is that?"_

_"Because she showed up and she sure is pretty." Stunned Lucas turned around, Peyton's familiar face stood out from the crowd._

_A sudden disappointed sunk down in his stomach but he quickly pushed it away before meeting her halfway._

He was reluctant on returning to Tree Hill, what if reality hit him and Peyton in the face? What if what they had been living is was just a dream and they were brought back to the surface, one where they just weren't meant to be?

Peyton had had the bright idea of them moving in together, I mean they were already engaged so they wouldn't have much fear of the commitment of what it would bring with it. Though when they got to her and Brooke's house, he wasn't so sure it was such a good idea.

_With one hand entwined with his fiancée's Lucas and Peyton made their way back into Tree Hill. Lucas turned the steering wheel and pulled into the familiar drive way._

_"I can't wait to tell Brooke about everything," Peyton cheered as she unbuckled her seatbelt, she seemed pleased with the idea of her friend knowing every detail but Lucas was more hesitant._

_Something seemed off. The shutters were all shut closed, he knew how much Brooke loved fresh air circulating around the house and that she hated the dark, it came much like her personality. But still Lucas followed Peyton's actions and got out of his side of the car, a hand grabbing his startled him at first but he soon smiled when he met her eyes. Hand in hand they made their way up the gravelled path, rocks sliding underneath their heavy steps._

_As they came to a halt in front of the door, Peyton pulled out her key unlocking the door and letting them inside. _

_Lucas' eyes took seconds to adjust due to the lack of light, quickly he reached for the light switch. Light illuminated the lounge room and even though there was a difference in lighting everything looked the same as when he had last been here, almost untouched. _

_"It's funny how this place looks the exact same but __**everything's**__ changed," Peyton chuckled though Lucas took no attention to her bad attempt at a very 'Lucas Scott' choice of wording, "Maybe Brooke's out?"_

_"Maybe," Lucas replied as his eyes made their way around the house trying to pick up any sort of explanation for this weird behaviour for a girl he knew better than himself._

_"Well, now that I can see you," Peyton pulled Lucas by the shoulders so that he would face her, "How about a kiss from my fiancée?"_

_Something about the way she said it just didn't sound right, his heart was supposed to flutter when she did. He was supposed to want to hear her say it over and over again, he was supposed to feel like he made the right choice, he was supposed to feel like he didn't have a choice._

_She didn't wait very long for him to reply and before he knew it she was crushing their lips together, he ignored the thought of how they didn't fit perfectly and deepened the kiss. Both of the unaware that the Brunette was in the same room, her heart begging for them to stop._

_Finally the pulled away, Peyton's smile reaching from side to side. As soon as he Laid eyes on Brooke his heart dropped, literally._

_Bruises covered each eye, and it looked as though her body wasn't much better by how uneven her breaths were. He looked her up and down, she looked much smaller than before and her vulnerability which you would have been lucky to see in a life time, was more prominent than ever. Finally their eyes made contact, her hazel ones were clouded and made them even more difficult to read. He tried to form some words, any words but nothing came out as he looked at the beautiful now scarred, Brooke Davis._

_Still beautiful in every way, but now a battered beauty. All Lucas could feel was the blood pumping in his veins as his anger began to build up._

_"Brooke! What happened to you?" Peyton gasped and Lucas silently thanked her for being able to say something, because he sure as hell couldn't._

_"I was doing the laundry and took a tumble down the stairs, no biggy." Her voice was even raspier than when they had left, and Lucas usually loved listening to her speak but right now it sounded like it was causing her more pain._

_She hadn't really been able to lie to him before and right now her voice reeked of them, he knew that those bruises were clearly the impact of someone's fist. Whose fist was a better question, and whose ever it was Lucas swore he'd bring the brunette justice if not just solitude._

_"Brooke..." Peyton stepped forward unconvinced as was Lucas._

_"No really, there are more of those darn stairs than I thought." She let out a laugh, but he caught the wince of pain as she did so._

_"Oh well, you should have called me. But, it's too late now. I have so much to tell you ..." Peyton began to babble on about how Lucas had called her, down to the very last detail and all the while Lucas kept his eyes on the brunette._

_His hands bawled into fists, how could someone hurt her like this? Why would someone hurt her like this, let alone at all?_

_She smiled as Peyton talked, but he could see the hurt in her eyes. He always could, he hadn't known why but whenever he looked into those brown and green freckled eyes he could see every emotion she was feeling._

He was shocked on how easily Peyton had believe her best friend, she had straight up lied to her face and yet Peyton didn't suspect anything. Either that or she had chosen to ignore them.

_She wouldn't do that, _He thought, _She's not that type of person._

Another thing that had left him speechless was the hurt in Brooke's eyes, she could deny it all she wants but at the end of the day she wouldn't be able to hide anything from him.

He had thought it must have been from her injuries, she could possibly be hurt about Peyton and his engagement, could she? Bull, what he and Brooke had was long gone now.

Wasn't it?

Thoughts reflecting his previous questions had been swirling around his mind since he had Peyton had visited Brooke yesterday, he didn't feel comfortable knowing she was alone but she insisted on Peyton and himself moving Peyton's stuff in that night. Peyton completely oblivious to how tender Brooke's voice had been, making Lucas leaving her that bit harder though Peyton had been more than happy to collect her belongings as quickly as possible.

And as these recollections ran through his mind, he was absentminded to the blonde that laid in his arms as recollections of her best friend floated around his head.

* * *

**BAZINGA!**

**I'm weird I apologize, anyways how was it? Longer? I'm thinking of making the chapters to come longer but yeah, I hope you liked it and if you did a review would make my day!**

**So hopefully I'll be updating every few days because I don't know about you but I am very impatient and cannot wait a week or two for another update, also I'm going on school holidays soon so more time to write so Boo Yeah!**

**Thank you so much for reading, and don't be afraid to chuck my a message :) x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all you lovely people! A massive thank you to all of you who have reviewed, it means more than you'll ever know to me :) I hope you're all enjoying this fanfiction as much as I am writing it!**

**Wounded Chapter four**

**"You can only be alone for so long, there will come a time when you miss the love and warmth that another can bring you."**

* * *

Alone.

Something Brooke Davis had tried to convince herself that she was and never would be, _alone. _

But in this decent sized house and a newly empty room, once occupied by her best friend, that feeling came rushing back. She'd felt it many times before, when she was in high school she would always come back to an empty home, when she found out about Peyton and Lucas she felt the same feeling. She pushed away the two people she loved most, the ones that made her not care about her parents not being there, the ones that made her feel worthwhile, the ones who believed in her, and the ones who she had kept apart.

That thought was one that came back to her on a recurrence. Everyone knew that they were meant to be, but she kept telling herself they were wrong and what she felt when she was with Lucas was something she was sure had to be some kind of true love. But after they finally became an official couple she realized she was wrong, whatever she and Lucas had obviously hadn't been a match for what he felt for Peyton. And deep down, she knew that all along.

Perhaps this was life throwing another hurdle at her, she had been getting them a lot lately. Maybe Lucas' and Peyton's engagement was just to prove to her where his heart really lied, and as much as it hurt she knew the pain demanded to be felt.

Alone in the store a week ago the brunette found herself, but not even fate would be able to see the dark events that were about to play out that night. Nor would it let her forget the nightmare that had now become her life, as far as Brooke was concerned, hell was a place on earth and she had been 'graced' with its presence.

His piercing black eyes were all she ever saw, even after trying desperately to erase the horrible memories from her mind they came whenever she closed her eyes. Whenever she finally found herself at peace she was one again met by the darkness his eyes brought to her. She would never forgive him, and unfortunately for her she'd never forget him. Whoever he was, he took a piece of her with him.

Everything good in life she now questioned, something bad was bound to happen. From being at the top to the ground, _literally. _Somewhere in the back of her mind her would always be fear, fear that whatever she had would be taken, whatever she had become would be destroyed. Yes, this was the new Brooke Davis. A girl who had let her fears over take her life.

It had been a week since that night that she was afraid she'd never be able to forget, and she hadn't found the strength to go back into the real world. It would all be different now, and she definitely wasn't ready to go back there, the place where she thought her dreams of having a fashion line had become real.

Her mobile phone ringing brought the brunette out of another meaningless tv show that she found herself watching on a Monday afternoon, reluctantly she reached for the object on the coffee table pulling it up to her ear before mumbling a hello.

_"Hey, Brooke it's Haley. Me and Nathan are both busy and Jamie needs to be picked up." _

Brooke gulped, before responding to her friend.

"Haley..." Brooke started on re-telling what she had told everyone for the past few days.

_"Look Brooke, I know you said you're busy with you sketches and everything but I really need your help, please." _

Haley's voice rang through the speaker and the brunette's teeth found themselves grazing on her bottom lip while she contemplated.

"Okay Haley."

They said their goodbyes before Haley hung up leaving Brooke to bathe in her thoughts, a habit that she had picked up recently seeing as she didn't have anyone else to talk to other than herself.

She looked at the time on her phone, 2:15, giving her 10 minutes to quickly make herself presentable for her god son and everyone else outside of her house.

A dress caught her eye in her closet, a new design of hers and she quickly pulled off her other clothes. Her eyes wandered down her tummy and arms as she inspected her wounds, they had faded but they would remain scared forever in her eyes.

Dressed and her handbag on her shoulder she opened the door for the first time in a week. The sun blinded her eyes and she winced from the contact quickly grabbing her sunglasses in her handbag and pulling them on. It looked the same but after what happened she felt a feeling of uneasiness in the pit of her stomach as she made her way into her car.

She opened the driver's door and let out a gasp as she saw a patch of red blood that must have stained on the night she drove home from the store, her once favourite colour only brought her pain and bad memories. Shoving the recollections from her mind she got into the car and drove off to pick up her god son.

* * *

For some reason fear and nervousness washed over her, what if he was here? Watching her every movement? Waiting for the right moment to attack her again.

Fear taking over her she made for her car until she heard a small voice that she hadn't even realised she had missed.

_"Aunt Brooke!" _The blonde haired boy sung out, causing Brooke to turn and face him immediately feeling angry with herself for being so afraid.

"Hey Buddy" Her raspy voice replied back as she knelt down to his height she felt a pain in her legs, but when the blue eyed boy was in her arms she forgot it immediately. Tears started welling her eyes as she felt something she hadn't in a while, love and from someone most unexpected.

"Aunt Brooke?" He mumbled into her ear and she hummed in reply, "You can let go now."

She chuckled causing her ribs a slight jab of pain but she didn't care, as she held him in her arms.

"Of course buddy, I just missed you is all." She reluctantly let go of him, missing the warmth that another person could bring to her.

"I missed you too, I asked if we could see you a couple days ago but momma said you were busy." He pouted and Brooke felt her heart drop, as she realized how much he looked like Lucas.

"But I'm not anymore," She smiled standing up and taking his small hand in her larger one, "Now how about some Ice Cream for my number one boy? Hmm?"

"Can I get chocolate?" He questioned seriously earning a coarse giggle from her.

"You can get whatever you want, on me," She smiles as she helps him into the back seat of her car.

"Momma said I can only have one this time, or she'll ground me." Brooke laughs to herself while she buckles him in the booster seat, remembering when Haley got angry at her the last time she let Jamie have three scoops and he didn't sleep until 3 in the morning.

"I won't tell her if you don't," She winked and this time it was his turn to laugh.

* * *

"Aunt Brooke please?" His big bottom lip dropped reminding Brooke of herself when she was younger.

"Fine, one more scoop," She said giving in, "But don't breathe a word of this to your mum, okay?"

"Deal." He smiles to himself as she pays the man for another scoop of chocolate, making Jamie's cone three scoops tall of chocolate flavoured ice cream.

"Since when did you become such a brat Jamie Scott?" The voice startled Brooke at first and she reached for Jamie's shoulder, fear building in her by the second.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie cheered shrugging himself of Brooke's hold and she breathed in relief, only to have it capture in her throat.

Lucas was wearing a blue and white checked shirt over a tight fitting white v-neck, dark denim jeans with a pair of vans. It was nothing special but on him it had the ability to take her breath away, literally.

"Sup Scott," He smirked picking the boy up for a hug and hugging him in his arms. When he returned Jamie to the ground a giggle Brooke had let out caught his attention.

"What's so funny, Davis?" He crossed his arms over his chest and Brooke pointed to his chest, causing him to immediately move them.

"Got something on your top, Scott?" She laughed as he inspected the newly stained white shirt, a brown stain, his eyes slowly moved to the boy in front of him who had started giggling himself and to the object in his hands, a chocolate ice cream.

"Alright, alright real funny," He laughed himself before turning back to Brooke, "Oh Brooke, I almost forgot my hug." A playful smirk washed across his features as a shocked one came across hers.

"Oh no you don't, Scott!" She laughed putting her arms up shielding herself as he started moving towards her, "No Luke, I mean it! This is a new dress," She laughed and quickly hid behind Jamie.

"All I want is a hug from my Brookie," He winked quickly following her and pulling her close before she had a chance to run away, screams left the brunette's mouth as he hugged her from behind.

And she wasn't the only one who wanted to scream as Lucas Scott took her in his arms. Peyton Sawyer stopped in her tracks when she saw her fiancé's arms around her best friend, Brooke Davis. A smile planted on his face as her best friend tried to struggle from his grip, a smile she had hardly ever seen when she was with him, the only times she had seen it was when he was with Brooke. Quickly she ran back into the record store before anyone would see her, though she was too late two young blue eyes had spotted her.

Brooke quickly tried gasping for air as her ribs restricted any air from reaching her lungs, yelps leaving her mouth as his arms tightened around her bruised ribs. She shook herself from his hold running in the direction of car, leaving two confused blonde and blue eyed boys and a hurt best friend in her wake.

* * *

**RAWR**

**I'm a dinosaur**

**I tried to make it longer but nothing else came to me so I hope this is enough! I also wanna apologize on the wait for this chapter, seeing as I said I wouldn't make you guys wait too long for one so yes I am sorry for that my lovelies! **

**On another note, I'm on school holidays WHOOP**

**You know what that means right? More writing! More chapters! More drama ;)**

**Anyways if you liked it please don't forget to review/favourite or message me! It'll make my day :) x**


End file.
